Tales From the World Tour: Sandy Handy
by BolasBrigade
Summary: Teresa is strolling along the beach, when she meets Sandy Jewels holding a raffle.


"Come one, come all! Come and see the one, the only, Ninja Kitty! 10 for a handy, 15 for a blowie, 30 for the pink, 50 for the stink and free facial or creampie with your every purchase!" Sandy Jewels was at it again, whoring NK out to the rest of the Foundry, this time with a tent on the beach. "And, one time only, a special prize goes to the winner of our raffle. In precisely two hours, Wangsworth will draw a ticket from the mystery box. The winner… well, we'll just have to find out."

Teresa approached the stand, too curious not to buy at least one ticket.

"Interested in the special prize, Artemis?" Sandy asked.

Teresa held up a hand to correct her, but elected to just buy the ticket. "Yes, I'd like to take a chance at the special prize," she finally answered.

Sandy nodded. "That'll be $500.00 per ticket."

Teresa still had no clue what a dollar even was. No one had bothered to teach her that, or what the exchange rate for dollars to electrum drachmas was. So, Teresa reached into hammerspace for a pouch of her currency of choice.

Sandy held up a declining hand. "M'fraid I can't take conjured currency, ma'am. It's a convincing counterfeit, but counterfeit nonetheless."

Teresa tilted her head to the side. "These are from an astral vault, as real as you or I."

One could practically see the dollar signs appear in Sandy's eyes. "Well, if that's the case, let me see what I can do with that… ahem… grab bag."

Teresa handed the pouch of drachmas to Sandy, who counted them out. "Hmm… looks like just enough for… half a ticket."

Teresa shrugged, and pulled another, identical pouch of electrum coins out of her personal vault and handed it to the ebony profiteer, who counted out the coins again. "Okay, one ticket coming right up. Wangsworth?" The gentlemanly dildo broke a double ticket off a big roll and placed one in the mystery box, then handed the other one to Sandy, who then passed it to the goddess. "The number on the side is your number. Listen for it when we call out the winner in two hours."

Teresa took the ticket. "Two hours. Right.:

"Before you go, interested in some Ninja Nookie?"

Teresa thought about it. "Yeah, why not?"

Teresa released a hot load deep into Ninja Kitty's ass and slid out of her, her own conjured cock coated in the shinobi's ass juice. With a wave of her hand, the goddess dismissed her meat and resummoned her panties before exiting the tent, flicking a gold drachma into the tip jar beside Kitty as she left."Okay, I think it's all out of my system. Time for water."

She started toward the concession stand, when Sandy's voice called out over a loudspeaker. "Good afternoon, Hentai Foundry beachgoers, Sandy Jewels here. It's time to announce the winner of today's raffle! Wangsworth, if you would be so kind…" reached into the mystery box and emerged from it again with a ticket clutched in his teeth. "Thank you… The winner is… 9, 7, 7, 6, 9, 6, 2… 5! That's right, if you have ticket 97769625, please report to the private section of the beach and collect your prize."

Teresa looked at her ticket, reading the next number as Sandy called out the winning ones, and each time, the numbers matched. "I won?" She said to herself. Sandy called out the numbers again, and once again, every number lined up.

"Once more, for the people in the back, the winning numbers are nine, seventy-seven, sixty-nine, six, two, five. If those are your numbers, report to the private section of the beach."

Teresa couldn't teleport there fast enough. What she saw when she got there was certainly not what she expected. The big prize was… a beach towel and some tanning oil. "Erm…"

"Are you nine… seven… seven… sixty-nine… six twenty-five…?" a voice asked, coming from behind her. For all the miles of hearing being a divinity granted her, Teresa still managed to get blindsided. A lot. Like, wow.

The goddess whirled around to see Sandy, bedecked in… not much at all really. A white string bikini that covered up her tan lines, and her trademark pearl hair decoration. Finally, she answered. "Yep. That's me," and handed her the ticket.

Sandy took the ticket and quickly scanned the numbers before tossing it into the wind. "Congratulations… you… for winning the grand raffle prize. You win a private sunbathing session!"

Teresa couldn't help but feel her prize was underwhelming. It was. She spent a fortune in drachmas to win it, and probably should've guessed that Sandy would be running a scam like this. She sighed, put on a faux smile, and replied. "Nice! I've been meaning to get my bronze on."

"I'm sure you were, my demonic friend, I'm sure you were."

Teresa held up a finger. "It's diabolic."

"Whatever." Sandy sat down on the beach towel and reached for the bottle of oil, squeezing some in her hands. "Well, winner? Do come and enjoy your prize."

Teresa looked at the fourth wall, then back at Sandy and shrugged, sinking down to the towel and lying on her belly. The oyster naiad rubbed her hands together and pressed them against the tiefling, spreading it all over her back.

"Your top is in the way, sweet cheeks," Sandy mentioned,

Teresa untied her bikini top and cast it aside for a certain passing tentacle monster to carry it off. Neither she nor Sandy noticed, and the rubdown went unimpeded. Teresa hated tops anyway. They almost never came in her size, and when they did they were horribly drab. How she envied women with the sweet spot at C cup.

Sandy continued outside Ree's back with the shoulders after taking another handful of oil, causing a contented sigh to escape the goddess. She carried a lot of stress there from having the weight of the world on her shoulders all the damn time, and it was good to get some skilled hands to untie all those knots. Her hands glided close to her neck, and after going inward enough, Sandy moved Teresa's vibrant red hair aside to work her neck, careful not to disturb the ruby and gold rose piercing jutting out it, before replacing her hair and progressing.

"Arms," Sandy requested, and Teresa extended her arms for a quick oil application. She looked over at Sandy, and couldn't help but to notice a bulge in those white bikini bottoms. If she had pupils in her eyes, Teresa's would have lit up when she saw it. She declined comment on it, curling her arm back under her bust when Sandy finished oiling it, and extending the opposite one to receive the same treatment, tucking that arm back in as well when it, too, was oiled.

Another handful of oil and it was on to the south end, as it were. Sandy seemed to take a bit of extra time rubbing the oil into Teresa's ass cheeks, kneading the olive orbs and giving them a few light smacks to really get them absorbing rays, before moving on to her milky thighs in much the same way, albeit with fewer smacks. Her calves, ankles and feet received something more deep-tissue, with deep, hard presses of the fingertips into the flesh.

"Other side." Teresa nodded and rolled over, giving the ebony naiad a good view of her 60I bust. Sandy almost missed her hand when gathering more oil as she stared at those jugs. She swallowed, and started applying the oil to Teresa's front, taking extra care to get every square inch of the redhead's breasts, from nipple to underboob, in her cleavage and everything in between, Teresa's tits were glowing golden buns by the end. Sandy glazed over the rest, except maybe her tummy, and she definitely used the better angle to take proper care of the goddess's feet.

"All done. Just lay back and take in some rays." Teresa rolled back over, arms tucked under her bust, and let out a contented sigh, whipping her tail around some to show appreciation. "Oh, and take these." Sandy handed her a pair of black sunglasses.

Teresa took them and looked them over. "What are these for?"

Sandy stifled a laugh. How could she not know what shades were? "We need them. So the picture looks right."

Teresa cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry, picture?"

Sandy whipped out her own pair and put them over her eyes. "Yeah, the picture. This one's getting made into art. In fact, it already was months ago!"

"You could at least try to maintain the fourth wall."

"Yeah, but then we're taking smut too seriously."

Teresa was about to say something, but Sandy was untying her bikini top and pouring oil onto her tan lined chest. That shut her right up. The profiteer was not very well endowed, especially not next to the busty goddess, but there was something about the naiad that was just so unbelievably hot. She lifted the waistband of her bottom, and seven inches of dark meat erupted from the top. "Ah, man! It's so nice to rock out with my cock out!"

"You don't say…" Teresa really needed to get used to the casual nudity of this place. It was gonna be a very common occurrence, among other things. Still, right now, it was very distracting. She watched Sandy get into a comfortable position on the towel and bring her sunglasses over her eyes, resting with her arms behind her head.

Teresa put her pair of sunglasses on and rested her head, flattening her bust against the ground. The two lied there for some time, the silence between them broken only by the crashing of the waves. Teresa would occasionally steal a glance back at Sandy. Why was her cock still erect? It just throbbed. What harm could there be in stealing a feel? Teresa curled her tail around it and began to feel it up with the spade, trailing the tip up and down that thick shaft.

Sandy felt that, and sat up, pulling her sunglasses up. "Um… What are you doing?"

Teresa pulled her glasses off and looked back at her, not seeming to register the fact she was molesting her sunbathing partner. "Hm?" Her tail coil moved up and down Sandy's cock, stroking it.

Sandy narrowed her eyes at the goddess, then her lips curled up, and she let her shades back down. "Carry on."

Teresa did carry on, her tail coiling and uncoiling, stroking up and down the naiad's cock. The veins lining it throbbed with pleasure as Teresa's tail worked it, causing a low groan to escape Sandy. "Keep that up and I might replace Ninja Kitty with you."

Cat!NK's head popped out of the sand and asked, "Really?"

"No," Sandy answered.

Cat!NK's face turned from hopeful optimism to disappointment, and soon Rara came along to place a bucket on the forlorn feline's head.

Teresa kept up her stroking, gripping it loosely to allow the coil to glide up and down Sandy's cock. She chewed the end of her sunglasses in anticipation, unable to bear the wait for Sandy to shoot a fountain of cum into the air.

"Ah! Teresa…" Sandy winced. She was close. "Aah!" She came, shooting one, two, three ropes, which flew through the air, and mostly decorated the profiteer, but a few stray strands landed on Teresa's back. "Mm… You're good with that thing."

Teresa giggled, unwrapping her tail from Sandy's rod and bringing the dollop of cum to her lips to taste of it. "I aim to please, Ms. Jewels."

Sandy chuckled back. "Good, now clean this mess up."


End file.
